Former ninja
by he who clash321
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has lost all he hold dear, but he decided to move on! centuries has passed and he met a girl that will forever change his life. will love bloom between the two of them or will they lead each other to misfortune? AU Lot's of OC NarutoxHarem OCs.


**Best selling love?**

**A/N: hello guys this is the start of my first naruto fanfic, please be nice and feel free to criticize. I'm not that of an English speaker so, some grammars might be used wrongly. I got this idea after reading a lot of mangas and playing visual novel and a warning to you guys… this story will have a lot of OC. With that said please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its character, however I do own most of the OCs.**

**[BREAK]**

The sky was decorated with shining stars telling us that night has approached. The moon, stars, and clouds hell even the wind is beautiful tonight. A loud humming noise was heard on top of a hill. There stood a boy in his early teens leaning on a tree with a red book in his hands.

He flipped opened the next page making a smile crept itself into his face. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, genin ninja of Konohagakure no sato and the kyuubi's jinchuriki. Like many other jinchuriki out there, for most of his life, Naruto has been treated wrongly. People sees him as a pariah, they beat him up without any reason, they won't sell good foods to him and even if they did, they will over charge him for it. But what makes him unique is…

He never holds a grudge against them. He never hated any of them.

Sure he may have pranked them a lot back then but it was only for fun. Well mostly it's for them to recognize that he's here, but that is what makes Naruto Uzumaki he himself. For a person like him he has a very big dream. His dream is to be the next Hokage of konohagakure no sato. Of course people laughed at him when they hear this but Naruto never let their words discourage him.

He will reach his dream no matter what! He will become stronger than his sensei; he will become stronger than the other Hokage in history.

As he flipped opened the nest page, his smile was removed by a frown. His eyes narrowed as if in anger and gripped the hard cover of the book tighter.

But sadly, those dreams, wants, ambition, desire… are gone.

Why? Because konoha is no more, it is turned into a pile of rubble and ashes. But he's a little bit happy, because despite all these hard times he managed to become the sixth hokage of konohagakure no sato.

Moisture formed in his eyes. He has lost too many for one cause. The field is now filled with the body of his comrades dead and broken. He will be surprised if anyone were to survive. Stepping from where he's resting, he grabbed opened another book, this time its an orange covered book, quiet thick and it's contents are empty.

He reached his hands to his pocket, grabbing his pen; he began to walk around the bloodstained field, writing down the names of those who have fallen here. It took him 10 days to finally finish his work, and another ten days to bury all of them with an earth technique.

His red and black coat completely torn and dirty, his blond hair was stained by blood he hadn't had a shower in a very long time. Blood red eyes with rings and tomoes in them replace his blue eyes. He got this eyes after defeating the ten-tails it seems that God had other plans for him later on… yeah right.

Now with his book finished, he proceeds to march alone across the battlefield. Carrying his pain on his shoulder. Dragging his sorrow with his own two feet. Bringing the terrible memories with him in his mind.

He was scarred…

And scars never heal only wounds heal, these scars that remained will forever haunt him. He knows it very well, but he chooses to not forget all of this despite what has already happened. Both the blood of his friends and foes stains his hands. Damn him Madara uchiha… may God give you a punishment even greater than hell.

When facing Madara he knew that he was no match for him. Even with an army of 5 great nations combined on his back… he was still to weak to defeat him. His powers are… Godly… he reanimated the fucking ten-tails with obito and survived, truly Madara is a man that Naruto both hate and respected. He couldn't stop the smile on his face when he saw the death god drag him to hell Himself.

He laughed remembering the memory, the results of war are never good on both sides, whether you win it or loose it. If you won the war, you captured the city, but not their trust and loosing a lot of brave men and women, when you loose the war, you loss a lot of men and women alike, you are unable to shake off the shame in your face, and of course later comes the execution if they didn't kill you in the war.

He opened his orange book reading the names in his heart.

_Tsunade senju_

_Hinata hyuuga_

_Neji hyuuga_

_Ten ten_

_Rock Lee_

_Might Guy_

_Ibiki morino_

_Ino yamanaka_

_Inoichi yamanaka_

_Yamato/Tenzo_

He skipped to the very last page of the book.

_Sasuke uchiha_

_Sai_

_Kakashi hatake_

_Sakura haruno._

Those are a little bit of the names that will forever haunt him, he must be strong, but will he be able to rid himself from the nightmare that will haunt him every time he sleeps? Shaking his head quickly he performed a series of hand seals.

"Creation of all things: riders of end time!" with that, 4 pillars raised from the ground surrounding the man. The first pillar was yellow, designed with carvings of people kneeling down begging others for food. A figure clad in yellow robe with metallic greaves and weighing scales in his right hand and a helmet made from ivory in the shape of a lion that covers most of his face. He is riding on a black horse with a leather saddle on it. This is famine.

Next, a red pillar rose from the ground carving of swords, spears, arrows, and other weapons rose next to the first one. This time a figure dressed a dark red armor and a huge great sword strapped to his back while riding on a red horse as if it was a fire with armors similar to him. His red and black horned helmet shields his face from others, his horse blowing hot steam through its nose. This is war.

A pillar rose from the ground next to the second, it was white in color and carvings of rats, insects, and a dark purple haze surrounds it. A figure clad in a dark hooded purple robe decorated with bones and daggers sat on a grey horse, the horse has a skull like cap that's used to protect it. This is pestilence.

Finally, a black pillar made out of bones, rose from the ground, finishing the circle. A hooded figure in black with a giant scythe in his right hand sat on a pale green horse; his face is shadowed similar to pestilence thus making it harder to see his face. This is death.

The man that stood upon them raised both of his hands, "Hear me my riders! You are the harbinger of the end times you will kill all those you find guilty, but do not kill those who didn't have the mark on them. Show no mercy for this world." With that said, all four of them began riding up to the heavens with a roar.

The pillars sank to the ground once again, leaving the man alone on the field. He took in a large breath and releasing it, "I am tired of all of these… I shall move on, on my own and have a new life. My skills will die with me, and Sasuke didn't have an heir to continue the uchiha;s legacy." He smiled, "Let's see how society will grow, no?" with that said… he vanished.

**XOXOXO**

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" a female voice yelled out as she rushed out of her house, "Don't forget to buy the milk when you return home okay dear?" her mother's voice called out to her from the house to which she replied.

This is Shiho Hirogami, she is a normal highschool student in Tokubetsu high, of fujiyuuki city. She is 17 years old making her a second year in highschool (please correct me if I'm wrong) she have long black hair tied in a long ponytail with a ribbon to hold her bangs in place, she is about 5'7 making her quiet tall for most of her peers, she have green emerald eyes with slit pupils. Her classmates often call her kitty girl because of that.

Right now she is running to her school to avoid the hope of being late, why? Because her teacher is a jerk and won't let her off that easily, when she was about to cross the road she didn't saw that the light turns green, that means cars are allowed to pass at that moment, she tripped and fell to the ground.

HOOOONK!

A loud honk snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked at the direction at where the honk is coming from, and she saw a large container truck with the driver trying to use the break with panic evident on his face. She closed her eyes thinking,

Am I going to die here?

Is this the end for me?

Looks like I won't be able to sing again…

She waited for the truck to end her life. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands lift her up carrying her bridal style, she peek opened her eyes to see a whiskered cheeks and a huge grin, and before she knew it she was already on the other side of the road.

"Whew, that's a close one, are you okay miss?" the stranger's voice asked her, she cracked opened a pair of green eyes and blushed at the figure who was carrying her. It was a man with spiky blond hair with the bangs flowing down the side of his face, his face is angular and his skin tone is quiet tanned, his eyes are blue azure carrying an aura of cheerfulness and joy. Realizing that she was blushing she began to shake uncontrollably in his arms, "Um, sorry miss here let me put you down." With that said he put her down gently onto her feet, brushing her shoulders lightly he subconsciously tidy her collar.

"There you look perfect, are you hurt?" Shiho just kept on staring at her savior's face with a huge blush on her face. The man, looking down to her knees see a small gash that was probably caused from the fall, "Oh no you're hurt here let me." Reaching down to his pocket he pulled out a pink bandage with cute bunny designs, kneeling down he began sticking the bandage to her injured knee, "There, a cute bandage for a cute girl now everyone's happy!" he exclaimed cheerfully at her still blushing face.

The man looked at the watch on his wrist and cursed mildly, "Dang it, I'll be late! Well see you again miss bye." Snapping out of her gaze she shouted, "Wait what's your name?!" but her question fall on deaf ears, considering that the man has already left the scene.

**WAKA WAKA**

"Sigh…" a loud sigh came out of Shiho's mouth as she slumped down to her desk, she was currently so very tired after nearly getting hit by a truck she have to join the entrance ceremony. She blushed as she remembered the accident from before.

Who is that handsome man? Will she be able to meet him again? Knowing the chances, she sighed heavily once more, "Yo, Shiho chan what's wrong you tired?" a female voice from her right side asks her. The voice came from a young girl with brown hair and a blue ribbon holding it in place, her eyes are hazel and seem cheerful and bright.

"Sigh hi Nami…" she greeted her friend weakly, Minami aozaki Shiho's best friend ever since elementary you can say that they are childhood friends they get along well and comfortable with each other. Seeing her friend's reaction, Nami pouts and slam her fits cutly at Shiho's head, "Muu, Shiho chan so mean… mu." Shiho sighed and put her palm on her friend's head," Act your age Nami or else you won't be able to get a boyfriend."

Nami pout at her friend's words, "Yea right says the girl who rejects every boy who confessed to her." Shiho sweat dropped at her friend's childish retort, seriously Nami, if you're like this people will mistake you as a middle school student. Not that she minds at being called one actually.

Looking out the window, she wander into her own world.

"_Dear wake up, it's already morning." A male voice shrugged her shoulders gently. Shiho groaned at the voice, "Muu~ 5 more minutes…" the male voice chuckled lightly, "Hehe, that's right you want your morning kiss right?" shiho immediately stood straight as plank, "Mo-mor-morning kiss?" she looked at the man in front of her sitting on the edge of the bed._

_She was confused, was she dreaming? If so, she didn't want to wake up… looking at the blond haired man, she leaned in closer… and closer and…_

"Chuuuu~~~" was heard through out the classroom, opening her eyes groggily, she looked at the person in front of her.

She regret looking.

"Wah- what- Shi-Shiho chan?" Nami's voice cutely trembled, Shiho's eyes immediately went wide, "Oh no… Nami I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to-" Nami brought her hand up, "It's okay Shiho chan… if it's you I- I don't mind…" Shiho's face has a look of horror.

Then she screamed.

"**People die if they are killed…"**

A boy on his early teens was looking at a picture, in the picture is a school similar to the one in front of him, and maybe he's dumb and stupid enough to not be able to different shade the school? Who knows?

Tidying his coat, he put on his glasses, grinning to himself he smiled, "Man, here I am going to a school. Wonder if they'll accept me or not?" he went in side the school's compound. Finding his ways to the principal's office he noticed that a couple of girls are giving him winks or blushing face. Being a tease he is, he winked back at them causing them to faint.

Finally reaching the office he knocked three times showing a sign of politeness, "Come in." he came in, "Ah… Mr. Uzumaki so good to see you, are you here for your registration?" The blond grinned at the man, "Heck yea, I'm here to enroll in this school." he said enthusiastically, the principal laughed softly, "Well then Mr. Uzumaki, you're going to class 2-A Shizuna sensei is their homeroom teacher, she will show you where it is." He said pointing to a female woman dressed in a business suite.

"This way Uzumaki san." He nodded and let her lead the way. On the way he decided to build conversation, "So may I ask your name miss?" The female giggled, "Why, already planning on asking me out? Naruto grinned back at her, "Not if you want me to." She let out a small laught, "It's Shizuna, Shizuna Minamoto." He smiled at her, "Well thank you Minamoto sensei." She waved him off politely, "Please just Shizuna is fine." He nods, "Then thank you Shizuna sensei."

The woman giggled again, "You're welcome Naruto san." They continue to walk until they've reached a corridor; they saw a sliding door with the name 2-A on it. Looking at the woman Naruto said, "Well, I guess this is my stop. Thank you once again Shizuna sensei." She nodded and went in first. He breathes in slowly trying to calm himself down.

As the door opens, all eyes are immediately on Shizuna sensei, "Okay guys, we have a transfer student please be nice to him." She signaled for Naruto to enter, and when he did all eyes are immediately on him. Looking at the class he introduced himself, "Hello guys, I'm Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet you all and please take care of me."

"Oh my god he's so cute…"

"He's so hot."

"Blech, it's a guy."

"Is he a foreigner?"

Were the whispers that Naruto heard, scanning the entire class he saw a familiar face, 'Oh it's the girl from this morning, what a small, small world.' He thought to himself. Said girl was blushing madly at seeing his face, 'He's here? Oh my god, what should I do?' she thought frantically.

"Okay than Naruto kun, you can sit with Hirogami chan over there. Hirogami chan please raise your hand." Said girl raised her hand shyly. Slowly he went to his seat, glancing at her face and meeting her stare, he whispered, "Hey again." The girl blushed and hides her face from him with her book. He can only tilt his head in confusion.

[Later lunch]

Naruto made quick friends with the others naturally, it's pretty awesome from his point of view it all started when girls started to surround him and asking him questions and boys asking him about sports and stuff.

He was currently at the cafeteria eating miso ramen all by himself, he was happily munching his noddle until a voice interrupts himm "Ano- do you have a moment?" he looked up to see the blushing face of Shiho, a switch in his head flipped up, "Oh you're that girl from this morning? How is your leg? She sat down in fromt of him, "It's fine thanks to you Uzumaki kun…" he smiled at her making her blush heavier, "Don't mention it, as long as I'm there I'll try my best to not let him or her get hurt."

She smiled shyly at him, "Thank you Uzumaki kun." He smiled sheepishly at her waving it off. So he spend the entire lunchtime talking to her they become quick friends, and school went along for the day like usual. Shiho was about to leave school, "Bye bye Shiho chan!" Nami's voice waved at her while running out of the school.

Shiho sighed at her friend's cheerful attitude, Nami you better grow up quickly. Anyway she managed to talk to Naruto today she was so happy, she picked her umbrella from her locker in case there is rain. She stopped on a nearby convenient store buying the milk that her mother requested. Paying for said milk she went out of the store and walk home.

In the middle of the road, she went in an alley for a shortcut, she walk and walk, suddenly her women instinct acts, she felt like that somebody is watching her, she increased her pace faster each step. At a point where she was running, footsteps are heard as if somebody is chasing her.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, "Hey there little girl don't scream or you'll die." She panicked and began to shake uncontrollably. The stranger tightened his grip on her making her wince in pain, "Now, now don't be to frisky, maybe I'll be gentle with you as I do you."

Her eyes went wide, 'Please someone save me! Naruto san!" a fist slammed itself to the stranger's face letting Shiho go. The stranger skidded back a few centimeters from the girl, "What the fuck? Who are you, you punk?" She looked up and saw the face of her savior.

Her eyes went wide as if her wish is granted, there he was Naruto uzumaki with his fist raised, "Oi, step away from the girl." The thug grinned wickedly, "Oh yeah and what if I don't want to?" Naruto glared at him, "This." He rushed forward to the thug and kneed him in the groin before chopping his neck, making him unconscious.

Looking at the thug, he spit. Turning his head to the girl he ask, "Are you okay? Hirogami san?" He noticed that the girl's eyes are filled with tears she suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Uwaaaah!" she sobbed to his chest, Naruto was surprised by her reaction, not knowing what to do he hugged the crying girl softly and stroke her hair tenderly. Rain began to pour onto them as if to suit the moment, "Hey don't cry, I'll be here for you." He muttered to her as he rubbed her shaking shoulders.

"Uwaaaah! Naruto san! Naruto san! Fueeen!" she sobbed harder to his chest, he smiled and pulled her closer to his chest.

**P.Y.A.R.T**

**A/N: there goes the first chapter, for those who are curious of Naruto's power, don't worry it will cam out in later chapter. Please let me know on what you think and forgive me if I made mistakes on my grammar. **

**Favorite and Review!**


End file.
